How Do You Eat Yours?
by lamentomori
Summary: "Can you not eat that like that?" He sounds rather uncomfortable and you frown, you've always eaten crème eggs like that, why the problem now. (7Sins Continuity) Warnings: Slash (Colt/Punk), Smut (rimming/blowjob), Profanity, Mild profaning of Cadbury's Crème Eggs.


_Warnings: 7Sins Continuity, 2nd person Colt PoV, Slash (Colt/Punk), Smut (rimming/blowjob), Profanity, Mild profaning of Cadury's Crème Eggs._

* * *

"Are you allowed to eat those?" He sits beside you on the couch, gesturing to the crème egg, wrapped in your hand.

"Allowed, yes, should, no." You shrug, all of these empty, sugary, delicious calories, they're not something you want to think about.

"Easter, its Zombie Jesus day, not very Jewish. Aren't you meant to be living in a little hut or something?"

"You're thinking of Sukkoth, Punkers." You unwrap the egg and nibble at the chocolate on top, lapping at the crème inside.

"Uh... yeah, probably." He sounds odd; you turn to look at him.

"What?" He's staring at you, some peculiar expression on his face. You're not sure what could be quite so very interesting, unless he wants a crème egg, which he might. You wave the box at him and he accepts one, peeling the foil back and biting the top off. He has a very odd habit of nibbling the chocolate off the filling, holding the gooey mess until all of the chocolate is gone, before eating the crème. It's undeniably weird. He's still staring at you though, his eyes still focussed on you as you lick the filling out of the chocolate shell. "Seriously, what?" He shakes his head, looking away, looking oddly embarrassed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He finishes the chocolate of his egg and starts on the white crème oozing over his fingers, his tongue lapping at it, licking each one clean, sliding it from his mouth with a loud _pop_. "What?" He grins at you and you shrug, he knows full well _what_, but you have no idea of the answer to your own _what_. Your tongue returning to licking the crème out of your egg. He makes a noise you've never heard outside of a sexual situation and glance over at him, he turns away and fidgets.

"Punk." Your voice hard, brokering no argument, he shifts and looks at you.

"Can you not eat that like that?" He sounds rather uncomfortable and you frown, you've always eaten crème eggs like that, why the problem now.

"Why?" You ask him, licking the last of the filling from the egg and popping the now empty chocolate shell in your mouth.

"I... Uh, just can you not?" He shifts slightly, squirming almost and you raise an eyebrow, tug him closer to you, kissing him deeply.

"_Why_?" He moves away from you and glances away.

"Just _don't_."

"_Punk_." He sighs and shifts again, he seems terribly fidgety today.

"If I ask you to do something for me, will you?" He asks eventually, looking desperately uncomfortable.

"Depends. What is it?" You ask him, you're not entirely certain what the hell could have him so very embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Will you... Uh... Would you." He mumbles something you can't quite catch and you look at him, expecting some form of clarification for what that mumble was. He looks away again and sighs.

"What, seriously, Punkers, what the fuck is it you want?" You pull him back to you, kiss him again. "Whatever it is can't be _that_ weird, right?" You laugh and he seems to almost blush.

"Might be." He mutters almost under his breath and you sigh, catching hold of his chin, kissing him softly.

"You wanna dress up in a diaper and have me push you round in a baby carriage?"

"What? Fuck no!" He looks scandalised and you laugh.

"What then?" He pulls away again and runs his hand through his hair, making a mess of the bleached strands.

"Will you eat me out?" You stare at him, that's it? Really, that's all that has him so fucking uncomfortable.

"Sure." You shrug; it's not really that big a deal.

"_Really_?" He looks at you, his eyes wide, something confused but happy in them and you laugh at him.

"Yes? You make it sound like the weirdest thing in the World, Punkers." You laugh and stand, hauling him to his feet, no time like the present you guess.

You lead him to the shower, kissing him and undressing, kisses turning rougher and more forceful the more naked you both get, till eventually, you're switching the shower on and kissing him slowly, thoroughly under the warm spray of water. Your hands drifting down his back to squeeze at his ass. He moans softly and presses his ass back against your hands. You knead it whilst kissing him, his moans low and soft, vibrating through the kiss. His hands are moving up and down your back, skimming over your wet skin easily.

"Gonna need to actually wash you know, Cabana." He mutters between kisses and you nod, stepping away from him, lathering up your hands and washing yourself quickly, then turning him round, pressing his chest against the wet tiles.

"Spread your legs." He does as you ask, pushing his ass out a little. You kneel down behind him and soap up one finger, easing it inside his ass. His moan catches in the back of his throat, as you take his cock in your hand and jack him slowly. You clean him quickly, rinsing the soap from him carefully and stand. He's kissing you again before you really know what's going on and working shampoo through your hair. You let him finish washing your hair, then his own, before drawing him back for another kiss and switching the water off, it was beginning to run a little too cool for your tastes.

You end up on the bed, still slightly damp, kissing and attempting to feel as much of him as possibly, without giving up his lips.

"How we doing this then?" You ask him, pinning him beneath you and moving his damp hair out of his eyes.

"What you think'll be easiest?" He asks, his arms around your neck, a lazy grin on his face.

"Hmm, how'd you want it?" You ask him, leaning back; he frowns slightly and squirms out from underneath you, to rest on his hands and knees.

"Easiest?" He asks, his voice odd and quiet.

"You sure you want it like this?" You ask him, running your hand over his flank, then smack him on his ass, lightly. He makes a soft little moan and you smirk at him, spank him once more.

"Yes." He hisses and you laugh at him, you're more than a little tempted to change this, he does so enjoy being spanked but he asked for something else and you'll give it to him. He rocks back against your hand and you smack him a third time.

"Hold still." You tell him, giving his ass and light pat and part his ass-cheeks, staring at his hole, small and slightly pink. He almost whines and your laugh softly at him, he really does seem to want this a whole lot more than you first thought. You lean forward and your tongue brushes over his hole for the first time. He makes an odd wavering noise, you pull back from him slightly and he wriggles, his ass swaying in front of you a little.

"Please." His voice is quiet and slightly unsure; you press a kiss to one ass-cheek and lick over his hole again, that odd little noise escaping him once more. Your hands hold his ass-cheeks apart, you lick lower, lapping at his taint, licking at his balls a little, and he definitely whines this time, high and reedy. You can't keep the chuckle back and lick up his crack, gliding over his hole to the dip at the base of his spine. You lap at him there a little while, ignoring his wriggling and soft whines. You move on, brushing your tongue up and down his crack, passing over where he wants it the most with the briefest of licks. He wriggles almost, his hole fluttering as your tongue passes over it and you finally decide to give him what he wants, you tongue dabbing at his asshole rapidly. He makes a tiny, beautiful gasp of a noise and you pull back with a smirk. Pressing forward once more, tracing your tongue over his hole in loops. You've done this before, to a pervious girlfriend but she'd not sounded anything like Punk does, he's all soft and wispy. You stop briefly, looking him over, his fingers clenched in the blankets on the bed, his bed bowed, ass high. He looks ridiculously submissive; the idea makes you smirk slightly.

"You okay?" You ask him, stroking his thigh, tracing vague squiggles with your fingers.

"C'mon, stop stalling." One of his hands moves, grabs at your head and draws you back to his ass, you don't bother resisting him, instead let him draw you in, your tongue presses against his hole, working inside him a little. "_Fuck._" He gasps.

"Like that?" You ask him, stroking down his thighs, then parting his ass more, holding his cheeks apart to let you closer to his hole. Your tongue presses against it once more, moving inside him just a little. Then you begin fucking him with it, moving your tongue quickly in and out of him, until your own cock starts getting far too interested in the noises he's making.

"Why... Why've you stopped?" He's a panting mess, you can see sweat glistening down his spine, you lick up his back and place a soft nipping kiss on the nape of his neck. "Nononono, _seriously_, why've you stopped? That was good." You let a finger press against his hole.

"I want something in return for my hard work." You speak softly into his ear, a shiver runs through him and you grin, licking just behind his ear. "You blow me and I'll keep eating you." Another shiver and you move off of him, lying on your back, head propped up on the pillows. He leans over and kisses you, pulls back; wrinkling his nose, then kisses you again. You trail your hand down his back to brush a finger over his hole again, his hips rocking back against you. "C'mon, move." You tell him, he meets your eyes and kisses you a third time, then straddles your body, his ass in your face and his warm breath on your cock. "Go on." You urge him softly and lick at his balls, catching one with your lips and sucking on it gently. He moans and takes the head of your half-hard cock into his mouth, sucking firmly. Your head flops back against the pillows and you watch for a little while, watch him working you to hardness as best you can given the odd angle and his ass swaying in front of you. You think this is probably going to kill your neck but as you wrap your arms around his hips and draw him down, your tongue going back to his hole, the noise he makes definitely makes up for the crick you're going to get. You let your tongue start fucking his asshole once more, feeling his moans through your cock. You suckle lightly on his hole, causing a new breathy gasp to escape him.

"Oh, _fuck_, Colt." You suck at his hole again and he squirms, his ass rocking back against your face, tiny high pitched gasps escaping him. You let your head fall back against the pillows and smirk at him, the sweat on his back, the curl of his toes. He turns his head to look at you, eyes hazy and you can't keep the smile from your face. "_Please_." He gasps and you nod, returning to licking over his hole, your saliva making it wet, making it easier to work more of your tongue into him, his body opening up to you. He seems to redouble his efforts to bring you off, his head bobbing more quickly, his moans soft and frequent. Your orgasm hits you unexpectedly and you feel slightly bad for coming first. He stays in the same position over you, trembling slightly as you recover, he looks desperately close. You run your hands down his flanks and then part his ass cheeks, blowing lightly on his hole.

"You like this, Punkers?" You ask him, he manages a soft nod and you lean back up, letting one hand take hold of his cock instead of both on his ass. You stroke him in time with your tongue's thrusts into him. You feel one of his hands in your hair, drawing you closer to him, letting you reach deeper inside of him, his ass moving with your thrusts slightly. His orgasm is hard, body trembling and he kind of crumples afterwards. You sigh and squirm out from under him, rearranging him so that he's at least the right way up on the bed, head on the pillows, chest still heaving.

"Thank you." He mutters softly, managing to turn his head to look at you, you shrug at him and move his hair off his face.

"Nothing, Punkers." You grin slightly; he moves sluggishly over to you and kisses you softly, flopping to rest his head on the pillows beside you.

"Sleepy now." He mutters and you find yourself shaking your head, stroking his hair till he falls asleep, absently wonder if that worked off the calories in the crème egg or not.

* * *

_Happy Easter! :D Yes the title comes from the old adverts and no I regret nothing! ;)_

**_Reviews are always good so you know, leave one in the box!_**

_Something you've always wanted someone to write for Punk and Cabana, or someone else even, lemme know and I take a stab at it. ;)_


End file.
